<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beloved by Dyerdon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274570">Beloved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyerdon/pseuds/Dyerdon'>Dyerdon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Comic), Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyerdon/pseuds/Dyerdon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A time of turmoil plagues the galaxy, Mandalorians rally for war, the Force is becoming dark and cloudy, and the planet Ukati becomes the backdrop for a civil war with galactic ramifications. A young Jolee Bindo, acting against the wishes of the Jedi Council tries to deliver aid, but who can help him when he comes face to face with his greatest opponent yet, the fiery Nayama.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jolee Bindo &amp; Nayama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. War Between Head and Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jolee Bindo is shot down above Ukati Prime and taken prisoner by the fiery Captain Nayama.  Now he must figure out how to escape captivity while in transit to the Capital for his trial and execution.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just drop this load of supplies on the planet, he says... For the starving, he says... The mission'll be easy, he says..." the dark skinned man muttered to himself as his fingers worked over the controls, piloting the small freighter between two of the capital ships that made up the blockade for the planet below. His fingers where a blur as he wove through the intermittent blaster fire that would have tore the small ship apart. He dared a brief glance to his scanners frowning a bit. There had been a squadron of fighters out there. Enforcers as the populace of this world called them, the elite, the best of the best, he had lost the entire squad after a few seconds save one, single ship. The small fighter stayed right on his tail firing, he grunted yanking the ship into an awkward turn. The fighter soared past him firing again and again, leading him perfectly. The freighter shook under the heavy fire, finding several vital systems. His shields were long gone beneath the onslaught of this lone fighter and he soon lost his engines. Literally. He watched as they drifted past him in space before bursting into flames as they hit the planet's atmosphere and fell toward the craggy ground below. He frowned a bit as the small fighter dove after them before gravity's grip fell upon the freighter. With a curse the ship began its own tumble toward the rocks, watching them rush up at him.</p><p>"Come on... Don't abandon me..." he muttered closing his eyes trying to find some focus. He could feel the familiar warmth wash over him, wrapping about him like a protective cloak, flowing through him. A deep breath escaped him as the ship slammed into the side of a mountain, shattering apart in a gout of flame. A blue light pulsated around him as he felt himself flying through the air, tumbling wildly before crashing to the ground face first. A low groan escaped his lips as he felt the protective warmth leave him, the mental capability to keep up the shield he had had been tremendous, and the toll of the deed was now paid. Blood dripped from his nostrils as his dark brown eyes peered up at the sky watching the fighter zip by overhead.</p><p>"Real... easy mission...." he muttered before releasing his hold on the very Force he had commanded to save himself, and surrendered to the darkness of unconsciousness.</p><p>******</p><p>The pilot smirked a bit as the freighter exploded, but the smirk was replaced with a frown as the body became apparent... and it was moving! The smuggler was alive!</p><p>The way the ship fireballed when it hit the mountain side his survival was nothing short of amazing. The small fighter slowly landed on a rocky clearing, the wings folding down slowly to support the tiny craft. The pilot cracked the canopy sliding out of the cockpit to step onto one of the wings, walking down the ramp it formed. Hands slid up to unhook the helmet pulling upward allowing fiery red hair to flow freely, blowing wildly in the wind that swept the planet regularly. Emerald green eyes stared at the figure on the ground before bright crimson lips broke into a small smile. The young man had been a good pilot, she had to work hard to shoot him down, but she was pleased that her own skill had worked out for her. She moved to the man nudging him over with her boot. She was surprised by his lack of visible injuries, the only sign that he had been hurt at all was the dried blood in his nostrils. Dark brown eyes opened up to look at her, accompanied by a groan, his breath seemed to catch in his throat as he looked up at her. For a moment she thought he had died until he began to breathe again.</p><p>"Hi..." he said softly, smiling up at her, "I'm Jolee Bindo , nice to meet you."</p><p>"Hi Jolee, welcome to the Ukati system," she said pulling out her blaster to point it at him, "I'm the one who shot you down." Jolee's smile widened just a bit, unnerving the young pilot.</p><p>"<em>Nice</em> shot," he stated simply before dropping his head back down with a thud, his eyes closing again as he passed out once more. The woman raised a brow before slowly putting her weapon away, cute... real cute... she just <em>had</em> to catch the guy who had a sense of humor, she mused.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jolee groaned lightly as his eyes slowly opened, staring up at the darkness above. He winced as he moved to sit up slowly scanning over the room he found himself in. A blue field blocked the only exit to the small room. A cold plasteel bed and a refresher bowl in one corner the only two objects in the place. He looked down at his flight suit frowning at the crimson blood that stained his front from the collar to about mid chest. He could smell rusty copper hanging heavily in his nose and knew it to be dried blood. The crash came flooding back like a tsunami on Manaan... He never used the Force like that before, it had taken a lot out of him. His eyes moved lower to his belt and his frown deepened. His blaster and light saber had been removed, then again that was to be expected when one was thrown into prison.</p><p>"Still alive I see," came the sound of that sweet voice he had heard when he came to the first time. He looked toward the field and saw the woman he had thought to be an angel at the time. In his mind he wasn't far off, only it was [i]him[/i] who fell from heaven...</p><p>"I had a reason to stay alive," he told her, "Where am I?" he asked.</p><p>"Aboard the [i]Golden Martyr[/i] en route to Ukati Prime," she said. Ah, the capital world of the Ukati system. Wasn't everyday he got to meet royalty. However he had no wish to meet this particular king. He made the motion of his hand through the air, he hated having to do this but he had to find a way to get off this ship and return to Nar Shadaa so he could get more supplies and try again.</p><p>"You'll let me go now," he told her, visualizing his hands on her head, ghostly fingers pushing into her mind. It was then a blue flash snapped his imaginary hands away from her as if shocked.</p><p>"No I won't..." she told him, tilting her head to the side curiously, "Need to work on your sales pitch for begging to get out," Jolee simply stared at her in complete disbelief, his particular skill had been the ability to use the Force to manipulate the mind. To convince others to do as he asked... Then there it was, he had missed it at first. The powerful resonance of the Force radiating off of Nayama like a beacon. How the hell did he miss that? Oh right... her beauty... That had been... distracting. Her mind was strong, he could feel her confidence, her immense strength, her fiery temper that could slam into him like an angry bantha at any given moment.</p><p>"I'll buy you dinner," he stated, she stared hard at him for a moment before she broke into a peal of laughter.</p><p>"That's a little better, but no," she stated moving to open the cell door, "But since you mentioned dinner, here," she said shoving a plate of food into his hands. She then backed out the door and closed the cell up again. He looked down at the meager supply of food, frowning just a bit. The food looked terrible, and that fact alone angered him a bit, this was why he was here.</p><p>"Won't feed your people but you have no problem serving more disgusting filth to your prisoners than you do the populace," he said throwing the plate to the ground. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sudden show of rage coming from the previously charming young man.</p><p>"Is that what you think?" she asked him, shaking her head slowly as if trying to comprehend the outsider point of view, "People are indeed starving, we are losing a battle here, we are trying to get them food but someone keeps ambushing our shipments," she told him. For some reason she felt the need to explain to him.</p><p>"Your pompous, arrogant, and selfish king I bet, I won't eat as long as the people won't, no need wasting valuable food on me," he told her. She drew her blaster and pointed it at him through the force field.</p><p>"Insult the king again, I dare you..." normally Jolee would have goaded her on a bit, but he chose not to. "He has done [i]every[/i]thing in his power to help them, but people like <em>you</em> keep coming along, trying to supply the damn rebels,"</p><p>"You ever been to the lower class sections of Ukati ?" he asked her, her brows furrowed. No, of course not. Only nobles could get the rank of Enforcer for the Ukati squadrons.</p><p>"I've no reason to, I trust in my Lord," she told him. He blew out an exasperated sigh.</p><p>"I was bringing food and supplies to [i]them[/i] not these rebels you're talking about, please... believe me," he pleaded. She scowled at him, but at least she holstered her blaster.</p><p>"I think not, I know better than to believe Republic scum, let alone one who carries a light saber, you Jedi lie better than anyone I know... Don't insult me either," she said pointing accusingly at him before she turned on her heel and stalked out of the cell block. Jolee simply smirked and let out a half chuckle.</p><p>"Looks like I struck a nerve," he mused. He sat on the ground in front of the spilled food, his legs crossing as he focused on the task at hand. In his mind he visualized Nayama, fiery red hair, eyes as green as the crystal in his light saber, silky white flesh, long legs... He felt his face turn red and his concentration break for a moment. He shook his head trying to clear it, visualizing her again, trying to picture her hands entering in the code that closed his cell. He smiled slightly picturing his own fingers now falling on the keys she had pressed. Soon the force field flickered and faded. He stood slowly stretching with a soft chuckle making his way for the door.</p><p>"I'll have you kno-" came Nayama's voice as she came back into the room to yell at Jolee some more. They both froze staring at each other for a moment. Her prisoner free of his cell, her his captor in more ways than one, just staring at each other. "How-"</p><p>"Power outage?" he said as a hopeful means of explanation, "Dunno, the cell seemed a bit... stuffy, seems some food got spilled in there... starting to smell funny... yeah..." she turned her head to the side a bit to regard him before reaching for her blaster, he swore softly.</p><p>"Sorry..." he said raising her hand. The Force exploded from him violently, crashing into her and throwing her back against the bulkhead. Causing her to crumple to the deck, he winced at the impact throwing out another apology as he moved to run past her. Something struck his feet, however, his eyes scanning down to his feet to see a pair of legs... nice, long legs, cracking into his shins sending him sprawling onto the deck. He groaned rolling onto his back to see the business end of a blaster. The barrel of the blaster wasn't nearly as worrisome as the dark look behind the bright green eyes. Nayama growled loud before kicking him hard in the side, Jolee let out a grunt of surprise and pain as she leaned down to hoist him to his feet. She winced at the movement, another growl escaping her, this time he expected the strike as she slapped him in the back of the head.</p><p>"Next time you do that I'll kill you!" she shouted at him throwing him back into another cell, she reached down to pull out her communicator, "Give me a guard down here now!" she barked staring at Jolee.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Nayama rubbed her back gingerly, the bulk head wasn't exactly the softest thing to be thrown into. That coupled with the fact that she had been caught off guard just ticked her off even more. The guard came and stood there waiting for her orders.</p><p>"Stay on your toes, this guy is a Jedi, watch out for his tricks-" she said before looking at Jolee hatefully, "And his lies!" she shouted the last bit. The guard snapped to attention and gave her a salute.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," he said. Nayama glared at Jolee for a bit longer before moving out of the cell block again. She needed to recover.</p><p>
  <em>He said he was sorry.</em>
</p><p>"Bah... I don't care if he didn't mean it, and he's a criminal anyway," she said to her inner voice. She often heard the call in her mind, but she chalked it up to her own thoughts taking wing.</p><p>
  <em>You should go to the lower sectors.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, how 'bout no?"</p><p>
  <em>What if he's right?</em>
</p><p>That caused her to falter. What if Jolee was right? What if her king, the same man she was sworn to protect, was in fact betraying his people? But for what gain? She scowled deeply pushing the thoughts away. She wouldn't believe such a thing. She couldn't. She was sworn to protect the Ukati system as an Enforcer, an Enforcer! The King's elites, the best that the Ukati had to offer. She had her oath, she couldn't afford to believe that her oath was worthless to the very ruler she idolized...</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>This time it worked. Good thing all the soldiers on this ship weren't Force sensitive like Nayama... Then he would have been screwed.</p><p>"I'm harmless, unarmed, Nayama was just over reacting, you can let me out to stretch my legs a bit," he told the guard waving his hand before him. This time his imagined fingers rooted about his target's mind.</p><p>"Eh, the Captain probably was just over reacting," the guard said, "You seem harmless enough, heck, you're unarmed!" he exclaimed, "Here, I think I can let you out to stretch your legs," Jolee smiled and nodded.</p><p>"That's awfully nice of you," he said as he stepped out of the cell as the guard opened it for him. Jolee paused for a moment, mocking a gasp as he pointed at the man.</p><p>"But what would the Captain think?" he asked the man, his "fingers" deep inside the man's head, "Oh, this is bad... really bad, you should lock yourself up," he told him.</p><p>"Wait... what would the Captain think? I shouldn't have let you out, I'll lock myself up," said the guard moving to put a ten second delay on the force field as he entered. The field flashing on between them. Jolee pulled his mind away from the man smiling a bit.</p><p>"What? How did I get in here?" the man asked before looking toward Jolee. His eyes widened in surprise. "How did you-?"</p><p>"You think you Ukati would have heard of a Jedi mind trick.." Jolee muttered before making his way away from the cell block.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't sleep. Her mind was a jumble as she thought back to the handsome, charming Jedi she had captured. The man frustrated her to no end. At least her back and head felt better after she had gone to see the healer droid. Maybe Bindo hadn't really meant to hurt her, but that didn't change the fact that he had. She shrugged lightly, she just needed to go out with her squad mates again. A nice little patrol perhaps, she felt at her best either fighting or flying, if she could do both? Even better. She strode silently across the fighter bay staring at the silver ships gathered there, smiling slightly at the sight of what she considered her oldest friends. Her eyes fell on her own ship... then paused. The cockpit was open and a figure was climbing inside. A figure she recognized readily.</p><p>"Jolee Bindo !" she cried, the young man jumped, startled, his eyes moving to take in Nayama for a second before falling into the seat, closing the canopy hard with a click. "Oh no you don't!" she shouted over the ship as it began firing up. She rushed to a nearby terminal watching the open blast doors. Her fingers moved rapidly over the controls at the flickering force field. The thing was thin enough to fly through, but thick enough to keep the air inside where it belonged rather than become sucked out into the vacuum of space. The small fighter began lifting off flying fast toward the open bay door. With a curse she slammed her hands down, then winced as the ship hit the, suddenly much more solid, force field. There was an echoing crunch followed by a plume of smoke and pieces of the fighter as it bounced off the energy wall, sending it crashing across the ground. Nayama stood there for a few seconds watching her ship become a twisted piece of metal right before her eyes, bounce and come skidding right at her. She couldn't move, didn't feel the need to, nor did she have the power at the shock of watching her greatest friend practically dissolve. Luckily it stopped right in front of the console, resting on its side. She blinked once and the cockpit canopy fell off with a clunk. Her eyes slowly moved upward to take in the sight of Jolee, rubbing his shoulders where the safety harness had protected him by holding him in place. Of course...</p><p>"You throw me into a wall, wreck my fighter... The least you can do is die, dammit!" she exclaimed as she moved to haul him out of the wreckage to take him back to his cell.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>"So this is the capital? Can't say I'm impressed," Jolee said as he stared out the small window that looked out from his cell. He could immediately see a major design flaw. Why on Ukati would a king build his palace right next door to his proverbial dungeon?</p><p>"Silence, Jedi," said one of the guards. A captain, Jolee had noted. He shrugged looking at the other guards for a long moment. Two sat in one corner playing paazak, another two paced the corridor, the Captain stood by the force field, and another two watched the card game. Seven total. Had it been one or two, maybe even three with some heavy work, he could have tried the whole mind trick thing again. He was pretty sure Nayama had accounted for that. He sat down heavily, propping his feet up on the small chair that was placed in this new cell. Where his old one had been devoid of anything but a bed and a pot, this one came with a chair. Must have been out of the regular rooms, he thought wryly, he actually got the suite. Wasn't that bad. Then again, it wasn't that good. Through his musings he scanned over the men there, thinking to himself as a new means to escape this place. Security wound up a bit tighter than he preferred.</p><p>"How's he doing?" came the same familiar voice he had grown to long for... wait... was that right? He blanched at the thought that he didn't just think she was attractive, but that he actually longed for her to return? To torture him with her mere presence. Could his attraction for her be so much more? If that was the case it wasn't returned, and he was fast realizing that there were fates worst than death. Unrequited love was on the top of the list so far. She came into view for a moment, his eyes scanning over her body as she did so.</p><p>"He's unimpressed by our capital," said the Captain with a small smirk. She dared a glance at Jolee for a moment, his wandering eyes catching a source of light on her hip. A silver reflection... Off of his light saber. He allowed a small smirk to cross his face, for one so damn determined to keep him under lock and key she so very often left him great openings. Her eyes met his for just a second and he felt his heart skip a beat even as he held his hand out. Her deep green eyes widened in realization her hand snapping down defensively toward her blaster. In Jolee's mind he could picture himself standing behind her gripping his old friend, his light saber. He paused for a moment, thinking how it was wrong to use the Force in this manner, but when on Ukati... Nayama jumped, startled as she whirled around holding her behind with one hand, the light saber flying from her belt and activating flying for the force field controls. Again she turned, blaster up in a flash, and she fired. The red bolt struck its mark dead on, knocking the glowing green projectile out of the air. It skittered harmlessly along the ground as Jolee felt it yank free of his Force pull. He blinked for a moment as Nayama's eyes narrowed at him, several of the guards who had been sitting stood swiftly, weapons trained on the young man. His dark brown hair dropped over his eyes as he took a step back.</p><p>"What the hell was that?" asked Nayama , still rubbing her bottom.</p><p>"I dunno, you tell me, I was going to make a daring escape, something seemed to distract you..." he thought for a moment, "What distracted you?" Jolee asked feigning innocence. Nayama growled low in her throat stalking toward the cell.</p><p>"You <em>know</em> what!" she screamed, Jolee raised his hands defensively.</p><p>"Easy, girl, I just wanted my glow stick back," he stated.</p><p>"And the grab to my a-" she began, it was then another voice echoed throughout the cell block.</p><p>"Captain Nayama ," she spun around, and even from his point of view Jolee could see the fire in her eyes as she stared at the person who called her. It took her about a second to snap to attention and throw off her salute which the man returned.</p><p>"General Norik," she said in way of greetings, the other soldiers snapped to and offered a salute as well but didn't move to lower their hands as Nayama did.</p><p>"How's our prisoner doing?" Norik asked her. She wrinkled her nose at his question for a second.</p><p>"Escaped twice, tried again mere seconds ago, sir..." she told him standing with her hands at her side.</p><p>"Impressive, and you foiled all three of his attempts?" the General asked walking toward the cell, pausing to pick up the fallen light saber. It was then Jolee felt it. The dark, pervading sense of doom that surrounded the General in a dark, dark cloak. Norik was a tall man, his head clean shaved, a black tattoo marring half of his face. Crimson eyes pierced into Jolee's very soul as he studied him, his flesh a bright blue. Jolee immediately recognized the race. Chiss. Since when did the Ukati king start employing outsiders? The General's uniform consisted of black armor and an equally black cape, the image of a broken sword clasping the cape about his neck. Jolee swallowed hard, ignoring the fear that threatened to well up inside of him. He could barely make out Nayama's affirmative over the brief struggle he had. He could feel the Chiss's fingers inside his skull and forcibly ejected him. The Chiss staggered back for a moment, narrowing his eyes slowly.</p><p>"Good, good... The king wishes to see him," he told Nayama before clipping Jolee's light saber to his belt. "You, Captain Nayama , will be his escort," he stated before stalking out of the room. His cape fluttering behind him like a pair of wings as he stalked out into the courtyard. The guards seemed to give off a sigh of relief as Norik left, and Jolee was rather surprised when he found he had done the same. Nayama stalked to the cell opening it, she held a pair of cuffs before her.</p><p>"We can do this one of two ways, Jedi, you put them on, or I do it for you," she said. Jolee stepped forward holding his hands out.</p><p>"I'd rather this had been on better terms," he said playfully, then grinned at the sight of her flushed face. She opened her mouth to say something, but Jolee made his move. There was no way he'd go before the king. One hand snatched out grabbing her blaster in its holster, her eyes narrowed before she grabbed his wrist and twisted. Anyone else would have been sprawled flat on their backs, but Jolee had seen her next move before she had done it. Not through the Force, but through her very eyes. They betrayed her. He flipped through the air with the momentum she gave him, ripping the blaster from her holster and fired rapidly. Two guards dropped before he hit the ground, and when he did, it was on his feet. He turned quickly to drop another soldier as he moved for him. Nayama took that moment to spin about, kicking out for her stolen weapon. Jolee smirked, reading her move even as she did it. Retracting the blaster and catching her ankle with his free hand, then pulled hard. She collided with him, one leg draped about his waist in surprised. Again she flushed, and despite himself doing the same, Jolee grinned at the closeness. The blaster, however, soon found a spot right under her chin. The remaining guards moved for him.</p><p>"Stop! Stop now or I blow her brains out!" he shouted to the men. They hesitated. Four men, he could probably kill them, but he would have rather not. He could of course only wound them like the other three, but they'd overwhelm him before long, and of course Nayama would be a factor.</p><p>"You plan to just walk out of here with me?" asked Nayama in a low growl, her breath was hot against his cheek, and for a second he almost closed his eyes to the sensation. Her sweet fragrance washed over him, stealing his very breath.</p><p>"Good guess," he managed before lowering her leg and turning her about so her back pressed into his chest, the weapon resting against her temple, "And I'd advise you men not to follow," he added moving backwards, he could feel a grate beneath his feet... his out. One of the guards however seemed to pause, it was the Captain, his brows furrowed before looking at the escaping pair.</p><p>"General Norik says take the shot," he said. Jolee's eyes went wide at that as the guards all leveled there weapons at him. Nayama held her head high, ready to die for her kingdom. Not today. He fired into the floor, then shoved her hard. She let out a shriek as she fell through the broken grate and hit the disgusting slide. The prison cells had a series of connecting run off tubes used to drain water, blood, sweat and various waste from the ground. So naturally it stank to high heaven. Jolee soon regretted following her, watching as red blaster fire perforated the ground around the hole above.</p><p>"Real. Easy. Mission..." muttered Jolee as he tumbled after Nayama.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p><em>Curse that man!</em> She thought bitterly as she finally found the end of the wild ride. First her boots sloshed into disgusting smelling... liquid... then she lost her balance. The entire front of her pants where covered in the filth of the surrounding sewers. Granted Jolee had saved her from being shot by her own squad, but in so doing, he himself would be able to escape. A grunt caused her head to snap upward in time to see the form of the Jedi in question. Another shriek escaped her as she hopped to the side and watched Jolee stop above the filth. Her eyes narrowed a bit before he lowered himself beside her. if only she could have done that.</p><p>"Heh, yeah, watch that first step," he told her, "It's a doozy." Nayama growled moving forward, meaning to throttle him then and there, the bastard first threw her into a wall, then he destroyed her ship, then he Force groped her, now this! She'd kill him! He promptly raised her blaster to point it at her, "No, no, none of that now," he told her shaking his head. She paused for a second then sighed, turning her head to the side as if to turn and storm off. However she came right back with what Jolee would later refer to as 'one hell of a right hook'. Jolee's head snapped back and he tumbled onto his back with a disgusting 'splunk'. She was seething, she wanted to kill him still, but seeing him spluttering in the filth, she couldn't help but snicker. Jolee finally recovered and rubbed his jaw gingerly. His eyes staring at her approvingly. She hated those deep brown eyes of his, the warmth they brought to her face, she really wished he'd stop doing that.</p><p>"Now that that's out of the way-" he said standing, he looked at her again with what she thought was admiration, "-we need to get out of here," he told her.</p><p>"Like that'll happen, Jedi," she said, "I think I'll stay here and wait for the guards to pick me up, then I'll get another blaster and we'll hunt you down, you won't get far..." she told him, "This time, I think I'll kill you," she promised. Jolee smirked a bit at that.</p><p>"You're coming with me," he said as if she had no choice. She scowled at him, the only thing keeping her from attacking him was the blaster and his ability to use the Force. Right now she figured he had her at a disadvantage, but she also felt he wouldn't shoot her.</p><p>"There is no way I'll go with <em>you</em>," she said crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>
  <em>Moments later...</em>
</p><p>She hated being wrong like that, at least she was right about her not being able to shoot her.</p><p>"Put me down right now dammit!" she screamed, kicking futilely against his arms. He held her tightly, slung over one shoulder. A small chuckle escaping him as they moved.</p><p>"Won't walk on your own, figured you needed some help," he told her. She simply fumed and screamed at him the whole way.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>"General Norik, you promised me the Jedi," said the imposing figure standing before a great hovering throne, in one hand he held a long black staff with an odd eyelet at its apex. This was the king of the Ukati. Norik knelt before his king as the man strode down the steps slowly.</p><p>"I have, milord, and he will be brought before you soon," promised Norik. The king didn't smile, hell, he didn't even seem angry.</p><p>"I trust you speak truly, the price of failure is death," the king told Norik. The man bowed his head low, the thought didn't hold any great appeal to the Chiss. He faced death every single day just for being what he was, but the king, he wouldn't stand long against [i]him[/i] for a moment at all. The man had a way for torturing the most powerful of minds, and enjoyed torturing people to death.</p><p>"I will not fail, milord," he told him. The king nodded once.</p><p>"Then be out of my sight, find him, bring him to me, or do not bother to return at all,"</p><p>"As you will, it is done," the Chiss said before standing and sweeping out of the room. The king watched him go after a moment then scowled.</p><p>"Do we really need that fool?" he asked. A deep voice spoke from behind the throne, his voice shaking the palace's very foundation.</p><p>"Not really, no, but he will serve a purpose, we shall see how powerful this Jolee Bindo is," the king looked toward his throne as a young, handsome man, with his jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, stepped into view, the only thing marring his face was the scar of what appeared to be a four legged spider, right upon his forehead and three more scar on the side of his face from his sideburn to the edge of his cheek, like claw marks.</p><p>"You don't think Norik will survive, do you?" the king asked the imposing figure.</p><p>"He may, that has not been written yet," the young man told him, then shrugged, "I sense that there will indeed be death, it surrounds us on all sides," the king stared at the man in deep intrigue, he still knew so little about the man.</p><p>"Come, let us meditate, perhaps we can watch this Jedi and the young captain, and see where they go," the king simply nodded, then bowed before the man.</p><p>"As you wish, Master Kun," he said...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Clash of Codes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Having made a daring escape, Jolee takes his hostage and attempts to flee offworld... however, two ancient codes soon clash as they find themselves being hunted by a relentless foe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is disgusting," muttered Nayama for Force knows how many times that was now. Jolee wrinkled his nose a bit, but his smirk was ever present. It had been hours since they begun the trek, Nayama finally agreeing to walk on her own power if he'd just set her down.</p><p>"Eh, it's not all that bad, I've smelled worse," he told her. She cast him a murderous look as they moved through the sewer tunnel. The sound of moisture dripping into the cess pool about there feet adding to the feel of her disgust.</p><p>"Name one," she said. Jolee shrugged simply as they moved on, this tunnel seemed to go on for ages.</p><p>"Should try the lower levels of Coruscant, people never heard of refreshers there, that's what the streets are for to them..."</p><p>"Like what we're walking in now?"</p><p>"Don't try to change the subject," he told her, "This is just waste material, on Coruscant you got your crap mixed with the smell of used spice, and the random decomposing body, lemme tell you, that's a stink that just bonds with your nose hairs, bleh," Jolee added. Nayama stared at him for a long moment.</p><p>"Remind me never to go there," she told him.</p><p>"Yeah, well, the upper levels are much worse," Jolee said as he stepped over a- eh, best not to think about <em>what</em> he just stepped over, "There you got your aristocrats and politicians, they're more dangerous than a four armed wookiee on a spice kick," Nayama blinked before turning back away from Jolee as they walked.</p><p>"Okay, you win, I won't complain anymore, just... please... no more stories, I don't want this to turn into another Endor Vic tale," she said. Jolee looked hurt for a moment.</p><p>"It's Andor Vex, and that was a good story, talked about destiny,"</p><p>"It was a terrible story," she corrected. Jolee frowned for a second, then shrugged.</p><p>"Bah, what do <em>you</em> know, you've been stuck on a planet that lies to their soldiers," that caused Nayama to shoot Jolee a hateful glare his way. She had tried to regain her authority a few times during their journey through the stink filled sewers, but Jolee had delved into the Force to avoid being beaten down into the filth at their feet. Finally she resigned to whatever fate he had in store for her. She seemed pretty sure he wouldn't intentionally harm her at least.</p><p>"Watch your mouth, Jedi," she warned</p><p>"Got a mirror handy?" he joked, she didn't seem amused, "Bah, you still believe the load of bantha poo doo that your great King spouts?" he was glad looks couldn't kill, or else he would have been vaporized long ago.</p><p>"And what if I do?" she asked icily.</p><p>"Then we'll have to just march right on into a nearby town," he said motioning toward a white light near the end of the tunnel, ah, finally, freedom. They walked in silence for the next few feet, Nayama glanced back over one shoulder at Jolee for just a second, the dim light that filtered down from the grates above, coupled with the light at the tunnel's end cast upon him, making him look like one of those ancient Gods for just a second. A deep warmth flushed over her face forcing her to look away.</p><p>"Why?" she asked, breaking the silence at long last, "What's in town?"</p><p>"The lower class's sector, I mean to prove to you that there is no rebels, or if there was they'd be trying to get food to the people," he held up a hand as she opened her mouth with a rebuke, "Just let me prove it to you," he said softer, their eyes meeting for just a moment. She blushed again, then released a growl tearing her eyes away.</p><p>"Fine..." she said. Something told her she'd regret it.</p><p>Norik smirked softly, staring at the ground for a long, long moment. His eyes moved upward slowly toward the cliffside, he and his men had trailed the sewer line from the surface, it was here he knew that the pipe would end, leading out into the ocean. Surely the Jedi would think to move up the cliff then move alongside it to reach the small town of Briar Shii, probably wanted to show the Captain what her king was doing to the people. He ran a hand over the blue flesh over his head, then raised a hand, motioning toward the drop off. Soldiers moved in silence, falling into position around the small cliff side. The weapons they carried weren't meant to kill, his Majesty wanted them both alive after all. Without the Jedi's light saber they'd make short work of the man. If not, then Norik himself would make sure he didn't survive the encounter and bring only the girl. There had been something about her that he couldn't quite place, but now that he was tracking them, gaining, he knew what it was... The king would be rather pleased. A sinister grin slowly spread out over his face at the prospect.</p><p>Jolee stopped short suddenly, holding up a hand to stop her. She glanced at him for a moment.</p><p>"What is it?" she asked.</p><p>"Got a small battalion up there, not to mention our favorite blue General, himself," he warned her. That drew a prideful smirk to her face.</p><p>"Either they'll kill me to get to you, or I'll be rescued," she said. She suddenly hated herself for not liking either of those ideas.</p><p>"You're okay with the whole 'blast you to get to me' part?" he asked her incredulously.</p><p>"Its an honorable way to go," she said, "I die in order to maintain peace to our people,"</p><p>"Peace? Ha!" he exclaimed before drawing the blaster and motioned it to the side, "You stay here, I'll be back," he told her, turning to walk into the light. She didn't let him get far, a hand falling on his shoulder. He paused, looking at her in surprise. She looked just as surprised as him. Ah hell, let's just get it out of the way, she thought.</p><p>"They'll kill you for kidnapping me," he told him. He smiled softly.</p><p>"They'll try," he told her, gently removing her hand, "It's the only way out, so I'm going to have to clear the rocks, and I want my light saber back," he stated. Nayama smirked at that, she had seen Norik fight once when he was giving a block of instruction years ago to new recruits. Norik fought one of the best, and won within second. She doubted Jolee would last any longer, even if he was a Jedi. That unnerved her for some reason.</p><p>"If I can't stop you then I'll just wait for my rescue," she told him smugly. Jolee shrugged then moved...</p><p>He called upon the Force to guide him as he charged from the tunnel, then turned to jump to the side. One hand shot out, finding a hand hold swinging his legs out over the sickening drop toward the polluted ocean. His free hand came up, blaster in hand. He took note of the soldiers, could feel them clearly. He could feel the blue blaster fire raining down around him just as well, forcing him to dancing and weave his way along the beach. With the Force flowing through him the muscles in his arm coiled, then released like a high tension spring, lifting him high into the air landing between two soldiers, they turned to fire but he leaned back suddenly, as if he was about to play a game of limbo. The two soldiers shot each other instead. Their bodies jerking about wildly at the nasty shock the weapons gave out. Jolee smirked ducking beneath another blaster shot snatching up one of the rifles with one hand. The thing was on stun only, perfect... His eyes scanned the area in a single glance, noting trees dotting the area. The sweet aroma of flora and fauna intermingling with the retch inducing stench of the ocean below. The Force echoed to his side and he turned to fire into the throng of soldiers, diving to the side to avoid a retaliation. He hit the ground firing again. Letting the Force guide his shots as he dropped soldier after soldier. Then finally, he saw him. Standing in the clearing with a familiar lightsaber in his hand stood none other than General Norik himself. The Chiss smirked as he turned Jolee's lightsaber over in his hand studying it for a moment.</p><p>"Shoddy craftsmanship," he told the Jedi.</p><p>"I usually blame Vandar's teachings on that, works for me," Jolee said turning the weapon to fire at him. Norik smirked, the snap hiss of his lightsaber echoing through the air. The bright green glow casting a sickening pallor to Norik's face. All the weight of a lightsaber was in the hilt, making it a weapon of sheer elegance. Without the Force it would be impossible for a person to wield one without severing a limb or head. Even then a Jedi needed to have proper training as well, for even the Force wasn't enough to control the unruly weapon. So naturally there was a bit more surprise in Jolee's eyes with the green blade deflected his intended shot. Jolee swallowed for a moment, watching as Norik reached to his belt, unclasping a black cylinder. Another snap hiss, and Jolee soon stared at the blood red blade of a second light saber. Something told him that there was more to this "king" than he had originally thought.</p><p>"You're a Jedi too!" exclaimed Jolee.</p><p>"No, I'm Sith fool," Norik told him coming closer, "You know nothing of the power with which we wield," Jolee's brows furrowed, he had heard of the Sith, he had thought they where extinct, crimson skinned, tentacle beard creatures. Not Chiss. No, this was just a Jedi who found his way to the Dark Side. The Chiss swung at Jolee with the green light saber, forcing Jolee to dodge to side, reaching out to grasp his wrist, dropping the rifle. It'd be useless in <em>this</em> fight. The red lightsaber came in, but faltered as Jolee kicked, straight out, into the Chiss's groin. Armor or no, that hurt.. Norik released the green lightsaber as Jolee twisted it from his grasp and savored its feel back in the palm of his hand again. Jolee glanced over at Norik, winking once, then paused, seeing the raw rage in his eyes.</p><p>"Where you ever a Jedi?" Jolee asked at long last.</p><p>"Once..." growled Norik, regaining his feet, then rushed at him. The two blades soon sang together, crackling and popping. Norik was fast, and much more powerful than Jolee, he noted as he was forced on the defensive, each hit his light saber took threatening to knock him down.</p><p>"There is no emotion, there is peace!" cried Jolee, trying to find some ground that could bring this wayward Jedi back. However he was met with a cold laugh.</p><p>"Peace is a lie, there is only passion," Norik said coming in again. Jolee ducked beneath the swing, snapping his lightsaber back toward the General's unprotected back. Norik brought his own weapon over his head, blocking the strike.</p><p>"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge," Jolee told him, the Chiss growled, spinning about to face Jolee, his lightsaber crashing hard against the young Jedi's, "there is no passion, there is serenity," he added.</p><p>"Through passion, I gain strength!" roared Norik swinging downward in a powerful chop, Jolee's weapon coming up to meet his. The force of the blow dropping him to one knee. Jolee grunted, trying to push back against the crimson blade but found his emerald one coming dangerously closer.</p><p>"There... There is no... no.." Jolee struggled against the Sith, fighting to push him back, but to no avail.</p><p>"Your vaunted Jedi Code isn't working for you, Jedi scum," Norik hissed. His bright red eyes staring into Jolee's.</p><p>"There is no chaos, there is harmony!" Jolee suddenly shouted pushing fiercely upward. Norik found himself flying backward to smash into a tree. Splinters flew through the air as he continued through, the tree collapsing from the sheer force. Jolee charge, rushing uphill as the ocean seemed to grow further and further away below them. He leaped into the air in a somersault, bringing his blade down for the fallen Sith. Again there was a crash as the two weapons collided.</p><p>"Through strength, I gain...VICTORY!" Norik bellowed, kicking upward, catching Jolee by surprise. The Jedi landed with a thud on his back as the Chiss rolled with him, winding up on top. The crimson lightsaber stabbing downward, right into Jolee's shoulder. Jolee let out a cry of pain as Norik pushed it deeper into the ground. "Through victory my chains are broken," hissed Norik as the hilt touched Jolee's shoulder itself, flesh and fabric melting together over the wound before Norik decided to rip it upward and out. Another scream filled the cliff side. Through his pain Jolee snapped his hand up, the Force smashing into the Sith like a freight train on Kessel. Norik flew backwards again but this time landing on his feet. Jolee struggled to stand, white flashes of light in his peripheral trying to fight through the nausea the pain was causing him even as he took note of the cliff at his back and Norik charging at him, lightsaber up high.</p><p>"There is no death..." muttered Jolee, "There is the Force," he said weakly raising his weapon in defense. Norik's powerful attack crashed hard into the emerald beam, the sound echoing out over the ocean. The blow sending Jolee flying backwards, flailing wildly for some purchase, struggling to find the power in the Force to bring him back to the cliff, in the end though, General Norik watched as he fell toward the rocks below.</p><p>"The Force shall free me," he said simply with a chuckle.</p><p>Nayama watched the flashes of light coming from the forest just at the apex of the cliff. It was impossible if it could had been Jolee, right? He was above her, not all the way over there... right? She watched the flashes cease for a moment then saw the falling form of a dark skinned man. Her breath caught in her throat as Jolee hit the water with a deafening crash. Her heart stopping right in her throat as she moved to work her way from the tunnel, slowly working her way up the cliff face. Where Jolee had bounded up the side in two swift jumps she had she had to actually scale the wall. There wasn't very many footholds at all as she struggled to the top. By the time her fingers touched the rock they were scraped and bleeding from their tips. She let out a soft grunt as she struggled to find some purchase and pull herself the rest of the way up when a powerful, gauntlet clad hand fell upon her shoulder, hoisting her roughly up. She let out a curse flailing a bit before the General set her down, she did her best to snap to attention and salute him, but she looked terrible. Her uniform covered in the waste of the Ukati people, her hair in complete disarray, strewn about her face like a mess of vines. Her hands, cut, bruised, and bloodied, trembled as she tried to stand stiffly.</p><p>"Captain, good to see you well," he told her smiling. The smile sent shivers down her spine. Not the way Jolee's had, this was just a dark, foreboding feeling. Wait... Jolee sent shivers down her spine? Jolee... Her eyes moved slowly toward the cliff she had seen the Jedi fall from. She felt a pang in her chest, then frowned for a moment.</p><p>"And... it is good to see you, sir," she said, sounding detached. Norik observed her for a moment before following her gaze.</p><p>"He attacked me, understand that I had to slay him or be slain myself," he told her. She simply nodded, not fully hearing his words, "Enough, we've spent enough time here," he said stepping over a soldier who groaned softly on the ground. "The king wishes to see you," he stated.</p><p>"Of co- wait... But I failed, why would he want to see me?" she asked finally snapping out of her daze. Norik shrugged lightly.</p><p>"I do not question our Lord, I'd suggest you not do so either," he told her.</p><p>
  <em>The lower class's sector, I mean to prove to you that there is no rebels, or if there was they'd be trying to get food to the people, just let me prove it.</em>
</p><p>She winced softly at Jolee's words in her head, the memory of him telling her that the king lied to his people. He honestly seemed to believe that the King of the Ukati was lying to those who would have aversion to such things, much like herself.</p><p>"Sir, I would like to visit Briar Shii first, if I may?" she asked. The General rose a brow at that, before he slowly shook his head. She could hear the soldiers slowly begin to stand, soldiers that Jolee had taken out moments earlier.</p><p>"The king gave us direct orders to escort you back to the palace, there is nothing worth noting there, now, my rank says that my words are to bind you, you will come with us," he stated. She refrained from scowling and opted for another awkward salute.</p><p>"As you wish, sir," she said.</p><p>Amelia Reinhart stared out at the once clean ocean wistfully. She remembered the stories her father had often told her of a time, before the king fell into rule, when the oceans were blue and sparkled brighter than a Telosian Sapphire. Now, there was no life in it, the small fishing community had no means of getting the food they once had in abundance. She let out a sigh, running her hand through her raven colored hair. Now, there was no life out there. She looked down toward the edge of the beach to watch the blackened tide wash up onto the sand, then felt her jaw drop. Lying there, unmoving, was a young man, long black hair, dark skin, and an obvious hole in one shoulder. She let out a soft cry, covering her mouth before rushing down check to see if he was alive. Before she could even begin to check he let out a cough, followed by a gasp, deep brown eyes opened to look up at her.</p><p>"Nayama..." he said before his eyes closed again and he fell back to the sand. She was shaken for a moment before she sighed again. Okay, so almost no life, she mused trying to hoist him up the best she could so she could drag him with one shoulder. He was lucky she was the town medic for Force sake...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Seeds of Rebellion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nursing his injuries, Jolee finds an old friend and allies.  Perhaps enough to foment seeds of rebellion.  While halfway across the galaxy, a new foe arises, the likes of which the galaxy has never seen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Smoke swirled before him, stinging his eyes, causing them to water. The stench of brimstone burning his nostrils. He could feel the fierce wind blowing through the scorched trees long before he heard its haunting cry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hello?" he called, his voice echoing over the howling wail.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hello yourself," came a reply. Jolee spun, his hand dropping to his side to find his weapons missing. His eyes took in the young man, his long black hair pulled into a ponytail. His handsome face marred by three scars on his right cheek right where the ear touched. A second scar graced his forehead resembling a four legged spider. His blue eyes piercing into his very soul. There was something dark about this man.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Who are you?" asked Jolee cautiously.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"A name holds many a power over a man," stated the mysterious being before him, Jolee's eyes scanned over him, looking at the dark armor that had been sewn into equally dark robes. A twisted black object hung from one hip, each end of the slender object looked like claws to Jolee's eyes. The thing looked almost organic with black tendrils wrapping about it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Perhaps, but it also lets a man know where he stands with a person,"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Just know that you have a path to walk yet, you're destiny is great indeed," said the man pulling the black object from his belt and holding it before him, "But you have to choose which path that destiny will take," he added, the object flaring to life suddenly. From each end shot an angry blue beam of energy. Jolee's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the double bladed lightsaber, an object no one had ever seen before until now. The man stood there for a moment, smiling darkly. "You'll come for her, I know it... You'll lead a bloody swath through the Ukati people to get to her, I look forward to it," and with that, the man hurled his weapon at the defenseless Jolee Bindo...</em>
</p>
<p>Jolee let out a gasp as he sat straight up. Sweat had beaded upon his forehead as pain lanced through his shoulder. His eyes slowly scanned the area to take in the small room. It consisted of a simple bed (much more comfortable than the Ukati prison's), a small wardrobe, and an old looking chair. His lightsaber rested on a crimson cloth on the top of the wardrobe. His deep brown eyes moved to his shoulder, staring at the heavy bandages for a moment. Then his gaze moved down to the rest of his body. He had sustained some minor cuts and bruises, he noted, as his memory of the fight upon the cliff side came flooding back to him.</p>
<p>"Nayama!" he exclaimed as her face appeared before him. He stood as fast as his injuries would let him before staggering toward the wardrobe to grab his weapon.</p>
<p>"You kept saying that in your sleep too," said a voice. He activated the weapon turning to look at the woman who had spoken. She was beautiful, Jolee noted, though not even close to how he saw Nayama, no one could hold a candle to that. Her long black hair was pulled up into a lazy bun, spilling out of the loose tie. One strand fell mischievously across her face and her dull blue eyes, "If I wanted to kill you I would have done it while you where near death instead of patch you up.. .Jedi," she said offering him a soft smile. He deactivated his weapon then paused looking down again. His eyes widening as he opened the wardrobe to hide behind its drawers. She seemed amused at his modesty.</p>
<p>"My clothes?" he asked her.</p>
<p>"Look down," she stated with a smirk. He paused for a second, looking at the drawer he had opened then smirked himself grabbing up his flight suit. He stepped into it and pulled it up, fastening the front swiftly, then clicked his weapon onto the belt.</p>
<p>"I appear to be in debt," he told her, bowing his head a bit.</p>
<p>"You're Jolee Bindo, aren't you?" asked the woman. That caused him to jump in surprise.</p>
<p>"How did you-" he began, but she cut him off.</p>
<p>"My father was hoping you'd get those supplies to him, but we heard about how you were shot down before you ever reached us here,"</p>
<p>"The military here can be very persuasive," he said. Wincing a bit he moved to step for the door, she stayed in his path however. "You got a name, girl?" he asked her. She wrinkled her nose at that.</p>
<p>"Amelia," she told him, "You can call me Amee, everyone else does," she stated.</p>
<p>"Amee, look, there is a Dark Jedi here, and he took the woman you've heard me speak of, Nayama, it is possible she's in danger, I need to save her," Jolee told her. She raised a brow then shook her head.</p>
<p>"You'll have to fight the entire planet to reach her, Bindo," she said, "You're still hurt, and if there is indeed one of those... Dark... Jedi here, you won't stand much of a chance," she stated. Jolee let out a soft growl before walking to the chair to sit down.</p>
<p>"What do you expect me to do? Just sit here while they do Force knows what to her?" he asked. A wide smile suddenly appeared upon her face, causing his brows to raise and a loud 'gulp' to come from his throat.</p>
<p>"Oh no... I got one better," she said.</p>
<p>Nayama stared at the king for a long moment, still at attention. He was a powerfully built man, narrow nose, yellow amber eyes. He drew an imposing figure, with that black staff he seemed to always carry. She was thankful that General Norik had allowed her to use the refresher to fix herself up. Jolee's escape had left her in a bit of a mess with her hair tangled and grimy, her old uniform, which she had burned, had been covered in poo-doo. Her hands cut up and bleeding, bruised, from her climb to the top of the cliff. Jolee had left her a mess indeed... There was a flash of some emotion over her eyes as she thought of the young Jedi. He was gone now, dead, why was he still in her thoughts so profusely?</p>
<p>"You've come a long way, Captain Nayama," the king said, smiling. The smile was a dark, terrifying thing.</p>
<p>"Thank you, my liege," she told him. The man was making her nervous.</p>
<p>"It appears that the Jedi had tried to find a weakness in you, tried to make you doubt your people, I am glad that his affinity to the Force was not as powerful as your own," he stated. She bowed her head again.</p>
<p>"Thank you, my lieg-" he words caught in her throat, her eyes moving back to the king, what did he say? "What?" she asked, then paused, quickly correcting herself, "-Do you mean, my liege?" she added.</p>
<p>"Surely you've felt it, the flow of the planet calling to you, of the galaxy... the very universe,"</p>
<p>"No... that's impossible, I don't-" the king cut her off with a wave of his staff.</p>
<p>"Close your eyes," he commanded. She did as she was told, "Feel the beings in this room, just, imagine them..." he continued. As she begun to try to do so she could feel Norik standing off to the side, and the king himself. She continued, feeling two more living entities. That startled her, she could feel the presence of a dark being standing in the shadows, only briefly, before it faded from her view again, the second presence was darker still... It was the king's staff, she realized. She gasped in surprise, her eyes opening suddenly.</p>
<p>"Keep your eyes closed..." commanded the king, and again she obeyed. "Now, feel the walls, strip them away, peel away the layers of life that you find, only know the Force, feel it..." she tried again, and again was surprised. She could feel the Force shoot through her, could feel it strongly. So this was what it was like to be a Jedi... She thought, drawing upon the cord pulling it to her. Then she felt it... something dark on the strand she tugged upon. Something tainted, twisted, something to be avoided. She pushed it away roughly. She heard a gasp and opened her eyes to look at Norik, he was holding his head as if he had been hit with a hydrospanner. The king looked surprised at that, "Don't resist it, Captain, it is a good thing,"</p>
<p>"No... I can't, my king, I cannot, it's dark, sinister... and it was you, sir, wasn't it?" she asked looking to Norik in a mix of apprehension and horror.</p>
<p>"It was the General, you will obey me, child," the king said, the General seemed to be having a hard time recovering from something.</p>
<p>"Please, don't make me..." she said, her eyes pleading. The king narrowed his eyes, then pointed the staff at her.</p>
<p>"You have much fear..." he noted, then smiled, "Good," he said. The tip of the staff swirling with a purple energy. Nayama's eyes widened, her arms coming up instinctively as purple lightning crackled from the staff. Her screams echoed from the palace, sweeping out over the surrounding hills.</p>
<p>Jolee let out a sudden cry, dropping to his knees, his body convulsing for a second his hand slapping against the ground. Amee had been beside him as they walked cautiously down the old street of Briar Shii, now she was on her knees beside him, gingerly touching his back.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" she asked him. He took a deep breath, then nodded.</p>
<p>"It... it felt like I was being hit with lightning... only... something darker-" he began, his words cut out as another cry escaped him causing his body to shake and spasm. She felt helpless watching him like that, the man she had managed to heal, now looked like he was dying. He coughed, struggling to find something to say when another spasm hit, then another, and another. After a while he just laid upon the ground, trembling softly.</p>
<p>"Is it over?" she asked at last, she knew so very little about the Jedi as a whole let alone the individuals.</p>
<p>"I hope so..." he said softly, fighting to stand. Amee helping him up, then draped an arm around him for his support. This man was overly determined, she mused, he'd get himself killed if not for her, it seemed.</p>
<p>"Come on, you need to rest," she said, but he waved her off.</p>
<p>"Nayama is strong in the Force, they may have been torturing her and I received a lesser extent of the pain-" he began.</p>
<p>"Lesser extent?" she exclaimed, "She must be really suffering then," Jolee continued on as if he wasn't interrupted.</p>
<p>"-I can not sit idle while she is being tortured," Amee nodded after a while.</p>
<p>"Alright then..." she muttered, "I'll take you to see my father..."</p>
<p>Her father was a fairly small man, old, what was left of his hair was white. His bulbous nose was red stuck out before him, his face a bright red from too much sun. He wore a simple robe that was light and comfortable for a man who had either fished or farmed once in his lifetime, though judging from the way the ocean had been taken care of, Jolee was quite certain that the land was most likely infertile, or the king wouldn't allow it. He still didn't know why the king would refuse his people food and aide, but he was quite sure that this man would be able to enlighten him a bit. The man held out his hand to him, which Jolee took in a firm shake.</p>
<p>"Delta Reinhart at your service, Jedi, nice of you to finally come see me," he stated. Jolee offered him a half smile.</p>
<p>"Would have been here sooner, but I decided that I could go for a walk, so I crashed my ship, then I decided to get a place to stay for a while, so I decided to get a suite at the capital. Wasn't as pleasant as I had thought," he told him. The man stared at him for a long moment before letting loose a loud, hearty laugh. Jolee joined him for a second then thought about something else.</p>
<p>"Your daughter says that we can help each other, she seems to think that I can free this whole system, I doubt it, but I might be able to help out with a small piece," he said. Delta nodded then looked over to Amee.</p>
<p>"You know how the king has been keeping food for himself?" he asked, Jolee nodded.</p>
<p>"But why?" he asked.</p>
<p>"To prepare for a war, the Ukati system is rich and plentiful with food, all of which will be used for a war effort,"</p>
<p>"A war? With who?"</p>
<p>"The Republic of course,"</p>
<p>"What? Why?"</p>
<p>"More and more questions... The king feels the Republic is weak, he feels that the strong should stampede over the weak, he feels he's strong, his soldiers, his most trusted men, they're strong, all else can go to Tatooine for all he cares," Delta turned his head to spit on the ground before looking back to Jolee. "You want to save your friend, correct?"</p>
<p>"Of course," Jolee said with more vehemence than he had intended.</p>
<p>"Good, I see a bit of passion there for your friend, aren't Jedi supposed to curb those urges?" asked Delta. Jolee turned red for a moment then nodded. He needed to learn to control that. The other Jedi had always called him reckless and headstrong, and said that was the way to the Dark Side. Part of him didn't feel that was the case. He also always felt that a life without love, as the Jedi decreed it should be, wasn't much of a life at all. "Listen," said Delta, "You don't think that the king could do all this without a band of rebels forming, do you?" he asked.</p>
<p>"I'd hope not, but that's what I was here for, to help..." Jolee told him.</p>
<p>"I hope you have friends on the way,"</p>
<p>"I don't... The Jedi didn't exactly sanction my mission here," that cause a brow to shoot up from the robust Ukati.</p>
<p>"Then you'll have to do... The men and women here in this town have labelled me the leader of the rebellion here," Delta said. Jolee was the one to raise a brow this time, "But I'm no leader... as a Jedi, you are,"</p>
<p>"Hardly... I'm not even a full fledged Jedi yet, Delta... I'm just a Padawan..."</p>
<p>"You abandoned your Master to help us?"</p>
<p>"Vandar, Force bless the little green guy, was one of the people who decided the mission wasn't a good idea," Jolee paused, rotating his shoulder a bit, wincing at the burn he still felt, "I think he may have been right,"</p>
<p>"Look, we need your help, and now, you need ours..." Jolee simply stood there for a moment frowning again.</p>
<p>"What do you need me to do?" he sighed.</p>
<p>"First I need you to meet someone..."</p>
<p>The king watched the man before him. His eyes closed as he simply stood there, leaning against the wall. All he need do was kill him, and he'd take his place as the- his thoughts ended abruptly as his blue eyes suddenly snapped open, staring hard at him.</p>
<p>"Ambitious, aren't you?" he asked the king. The Ukati ruler's eyes grew wide at that, before dropping to one knee before him.</p>
<p>"Forgive my thoughts, Master Kun," he said hastily. The dark haired man, the man that had visited Jolee in his fevered dreams, Exar Kun himself, the Dark Lord of the Sith, stared at the king for a long, long moment before smirking.</p>
<p>"It'd be best if you tried your luck against Qel-Droma, even with that staff we've given you, you wouldn't be a match for me, remember, it was, I that Marka Ragnos declared Master and Ulic a mere apprentice... but I still think he'd kill you as well, only more slowly than I would," Exar said. The king didn't say anything after that, simply kept his head down, hoping he didn't draw that dreaded double bladed lightsaber of his and cut him down with the bright blue blade.</p>
<p>"Now, cease your groveling... Get Norik to rally the men, the rebels are about to make the mistake of launching a full scale attack," he told him. Exar Kun knew more than that, but there was no reason to let the king know that there was a pair of Jedi planning the attack...</p>
<p>"As you wish, Master, but I doubt that they will last long," the king said. Kun laughed at that.</p>
<p>"Always... <em>Always</em> overestimate your foes, Lagri," the Sith told him, "Never underestimate, that way you will obliterate a weaker opponent you thought to be strong, or you will find that the enemy you thought to be weak, wasn't that weak at all,"</p>
<p>"Of course, Master," it wasn't often he heard his name. He preferred his title alone, unlike Exar Kun and Freedon Nadd before him, and Marka Ragnos, and Ajunta Pall, or even Adas, they preferred the trappings of their past lives. Not him though, no, he would change the way of the Sith. Forget the time when they where all weak, and reborn as new again. Others would take to his philosophy and perhaps come up with a new title... something like Darth perhaps...</p>
<p>"I trust you can deal with things here while I'm gone?" the Dark Lord asked him.</p>
<p>"Gone? But to where?"</p>
<p>"That is my concern, not yours," Kun said, "Now be gone from my sight," he added. The king merely bowed his head and did as he was told, silently plotting his demise.</p>
<p>Jolee stared at the woman for a long time. Her fiery red hair billowed behind her from the slightest breeze that came from the door. Bright blue eyes looked upon him smugly, a coy grin upon her crimson lips. She was athletically built, but possessed a slight bulge that came with motherhood, that never went away after the child was born. A silver cylinder hung loosely to one hip, and her green robes lay open revealing her light armor. Her feet were propped up on the table in front of her as she just stared back.</p>
<p>"How the Sith did you get here, Nomi?" he asked her. She shrugged lightly.</p>
<p>"Actually landed, with the landing gear down, and kept the ship in one piece, should try it sometime," she stated. His nose wrinkled at that, then he returned her shrug.</p>
<p>"That ship was falling apart anyway, I saved the next guy the trouble," he said. Nomi laughed, a light melodic sound as she swung her feet from the table to lean forward.</p>
<p>"The Council actually sent me to grab your ear and drag you back," she told him.</p>
<p>"Bah, what do they know? Someone has to help these people," he said moving to an old counter, dust hung heavily in this place. It looked like it was once a prosperous cantina, Jolee mused. Nomi grinned, then laughed suddenly.</p>
<p>"Good to see you, Bindo," she said.</p>
<p>"You too, Sunrider, so got a plan?" he asked her. The pair had trained together after Nomi had left her Master on Ossus, she had already been a Jedi Knight but had decided to leave the Order when her husband, Andur had been slain and she slaughtered his assailants with his lightsaber, she had vowed never to pick up the weapon ever again, but in the end she realized she had a destiny, she trained with the Tchuukthai Jedi, Thon before later furthering her training with the Jedi Master, Odan-Urr. He respected the older woman, she had much strength, and and passion, she was much like him in defying the Order. She believed in their wisdom, but felt that even the wisest could make drastic mistakes, such as doing nothing when action was called for.</p>
<p>"Force, Jolee, a plan? Who do you think I am? Little Vrook?" Jolee smirked at that, Vrook was a youngling, still learning the use of the Force, he had some interesting ideas... "Of course I got a plan," she said draping an arm around Jolee's shoulders, guiding him back out the door. "I think it's finally time to take this rebellion to the front gates of the Ukati Empire," she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ossus</em>
</p>
<p>As Jolee and Nomi began to train the rebels how to survive the coming battle Odan-Urr was focusing on the holocrons before him. The Draethos Jedi librarian studied one in particular. His people was a great warrior race with large teeth that grew on the outside of their mouths in what appeared to be an overbite. His scaly skin was a light grey, at one time it may have been pitch black as the void of space he had once journeyed through before founding the library on Ossus. His hands retained an interstitial web between the fingers, which ended in narrow tips which resembled claws. The holocron he was now studying had bothered him for years, ever after Empress Teta had sent him and a large contingent of fighters to deal with the Dark Lord Naga Sadow. His flagship was destroyed and Sadow had died by Odan-Urr's very own lightsaber. It was in the wreakage of his ship that he later found the holocron. His fingers slowly traced over the etchings inscribed upon its ebony surface.</p>
<p>"In umbris potestas est..." he muttered, the words where in a long forgotten language, possibly the words of the true Sith, the crimson creatures with their tentacle beards as a young Padawan would call it. He had fought a few in his life time, when he was very young, fifty perhaps? He was about three hundred fifty years old now, most Draethos would live to be four hundred or so, but something told him it wouldn't be himself. He could hear the footsteps behind him drawing a small smile upon his face. Finally, he had come.</p>
<p>"The Jedi Knight returns... but as a Dark Lord..." Urr said. The man who had entered the chamber smiled darkly.</p>
<p>"The words mean, in the shadows, there is power," Exar Kun said.</p>
<p>"You'd not get far once you've murdered me," the Draethos said.</p>
<p>"I don't intend to get far, I've yet to close all my ties," Kun told him, the snap hiss of his lightsaber echoing in the chamber, the twin blades washing the entire room in a bright blue. Of all the Sith to ever exist, Kun would remain the only one to use a lightsaber that wasn't blood red. Urr nodded lightly, he had forseen the outcome of everything. He reached to his side and ignited his own blade, kicking off of the floor to launch himself to the side as Kun brought his weapon down, nearly cleaving the Jedi in half. The Master stood to face him, his eyes watching his movements.</p>
<p>"Dark Jedi... you do not belong in this place..." Urr said as Kun began to advance again, Urr's hand snapping up and throwing Kun backwards to crash against the wall. The Dark Lord grunted, as Urr leaped onto him, thrusting his lightsaber into his back. The grunt soon became a laugh however, when the brilliant blade could not pierce the armor.</p>
<p>"Cortosis weave," the Sith said, snapping his hand up. Where Urr had used the Force to throw Kun back, Kun used it to send blue lightning coarsing through his veins. The Jedi Master let out a cry as he fell backwards allowing Kun to stand, still focusing on the electrical current. He stopped it for a moment, watching the Draethos.</p>
<p>"Master..." said Kun standing over him, "Do you [i]really[/i] know who I am? I'm the Dark Lord of the Sith," Urr simply coughed, the Force Kun wielded was too powerful for the Jedi. No other Sith would ever reach that level of raw power again.</p>
<p>"I... am old... Evil is loose in the galaxy... and I cannot stop it..." Kun simply grinned down at the Jedi.</p>
<p>"Yes... you are old, old and dead. You should have just given me the holocron," Urr stared up at him for a few more moments before his body simply faded, leaving behind nothing but his robes. " I wonder if he would have like it better if I had sealed him in a Sith crystal," Kun thought out loud, kicking the Master's robes. Odan-Urr was now one with the Force, far beyond Kun's grasp unless he appeared to him again. That was a pity. He smirked moving to snatch up the holocron, feeling its ancient power. If Urr had only given him the holocron he might not have had to kill him, but it didn't truly matter he supposed. One less Jedi was a step in the right direction.</p>
<p>
  <em>Coruscant</em>
</p>
<p>Perhaps this was but one reason why the Jedi Order had been against Jolee running off to help others. Perhaps his aid would have been instrumental minimizing the damage done by the Krath invasion, led by the former Jedi, and Exar Kun's apprentice, Ulic Qel-Droma. The Sith had given the cult the codes to bypass the defenses and even sent faulty information to the Republic Fleet to leave an open avenue open for attack. The Fleet soon became occupied trying to get to the Krath forces leaving open the shipyard, which Qel-Droma promptly destroyed, that left Coruscant completely open to the entire fleet, including the Tetan Chaos Fighters and the Basilisk War Droids of the Krath's allies. Destroying all the defenses around the capital they had moved to grab the members of the Galactic Senate. The small town, well and all, had been nearly decimated. It was then the Jedi had dropped out of hyperspace and turned aside the invaders. Qel-Droma fought to the end, and was surprised to find himself captured. His trial would be in a few days, but he was sure his Master would come to him. Unlike the Sith of later years they had some sort of loyalty. Perhaps it was the fact that the spirit of Marka Ragnos had interrupted their duel for the title of the Dark Lord of the Sith and given it to Exar Kun. Ulic had then decided it would be wise to accept the position as his assistant, Kun's ideals of this new Golden Age appealed to him, and he knew he couldn't do it without the Dark Lord, just as Kun couldn't do it without his apprentice. His cold gaze stared through the force cage for a long time, normally he could have just used the Force to decimate the controls and free himself, but the accursed Jedi had placed a sort of Force lock upon it.</p>
<p>"Far from grace have you fallen," came a voice. Ulic smirked darkly before looking to his side at the small creature.</p>
<p>"Vandar, it is good to see you again," mocked the Sith.</p>
<p>"Bound to fail your attack was," the young Knight told him. Qel-Droma merely laughed at that.</p>
<p>"Who's to say it failed?"</p>
<p>"In prison you are, escaping there is not, before the Senate you will go, trial you will stand,"</p>
<p>"To what end my little friend?" Qel-Droma asked, "The Sith will destroy your Republic and it's vaunted ideals, and in the end, there will be nothing you can do about it,"</p>
<p>"Stop you, we will," again Ulic broke into another peal of wicked laughter.</p>
<p>"Stopping us now will be like standing at the bottom of a mountain, trying to stop an avalanche, it cannot be done, least of all by you foolish Jedi,"</p>
<p>"Underestimate us you have," the Jedi Knight told him.</p>
<p>"No!" roared Qel-Droma, pointing a finger at Vandar, "It is you who underestimate the Sith and the power of the Dark Side,"</p>
<p>"A fool <em>you</em> are, Ulic Qel-Droma... You believe you command the Dark Side, but it is the Dark Side that controls <em>you</em>... A puppet you are,"</p>
<p>"I'm a puppet? I've escaped the trappings of the decrepit teachings of the Jedi, a new golden age of the Sith stands before us! None will stand in our way, those who try will be trampled over, helpless to do nothing but watch... and die! I will take great pleasure in wiping out your Order... Join or you will be amongst the fallen... the forgotten,"</p>
<p>"More inviting death is," Vandar said, causing Ulic's eyes to narrow, "But dead I will not be," and with that the small Jedi moved for the door.</p>
<p>"Then so be it, Jedi..." soon the war would begin in full earnest, but first he needed to get a message to his Master. He closed his eyes and began to focus. His mind reaching out, past the walls, through space, across the void in a journey that would have taken a week to tranverse in hyperspace his mind moved through within minutes. His thoughts going straight into his Master's mind just in time to see him scoop up the holocron he had wanted so badly. Kun stiffened at the sudden intrusion, but allowed it as he seemed urgent.</p>
<p><em>I should leave you there...</em> came Kun's reply.</p>
<p>"To what end, Master? You need me as much as I need you... but it is time for the war to begin,"</p>
<p>
  <em>Of that I am certain... very well, let's go free poor Ulic. Perhaps he'll take my advice from now on when I warn him about rash actions... and we can show the Republic that they have no hope against us.</em>
</p>
<p>"Oh, spare me... We have done much to weaken the Republic already so my "[i]rash[/i]" actions have proven useful,"</p>
<p><em>Ah, well, so they have... I'll bring the Massassi, things shall prove entertaining... Then, perhaps, we should head back to the Ukati system, there is much happening there...</em> Exar Kun said, Ulic could feel his dark grin.</p>
<p>"Glad I'm not the only one who can feel that... willl it be time to wipe that Force forsaken capital world off the face of the galaxy?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh... I think it is.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Liberation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the aid of Nomi Sunrider, the Reinhardts, and the people of Ukati Prime; Jolee takes the resistance to the gates of the palace as he fights to free not just Ukati Prime, but his beloved Nayama...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emerald crashed against sapphire. The crackling hiss of the two weapons sending a bright glow over the dark room, casting deeper shadows over the two faces. One face belonged to a dark skinned man with deep brown eyes, long raven colored hair, and a thin stubble. The other was a woman, long red hair, bright green eyes and a nearly wicked grin upon her lovely face. The two turned in unison bringing their lightsabers together, hard, once more. The room shook from the impact.</p>
<p>"You're getting sloppy," Nomi Sunrider said to Jolee Bindo. The man smirked, twisting his arms a bit to wrap his weapon about hers pushing it low.</p>
<p>"So you'd think," he teased, releasing one hand to thrust it in her direction, she caught his wrist suddenly and pulled... The Force behind Jolee's attack slammed into the wall as he stumbled forward, her body turning suddenly, throwing out her own hand. The next thing Jolee knew he was nearly embedded in the wall where his failed attack had landed. He groaned softly causing Nomi to snicker, deactivating her weapon.</p>
<p>"You okay, kid?" she asked him as he rolled over, to stare up at her as she moved to offer him a hand.</p>
<p>"Would 'ow' be answer enough?" he asked. She laughed lightly as he took her hand. Nomi pulling him to his feet.</p>
<p>"One would think you to be an old man the way you fight, Padawan," she teased. The pair had been close friends for some time, even though she was a Jedi Knight fast on her way to becoming a Master, and he was a long time Padawan.</p>
<p>"Not everyone is such an expert with a lightsaber as you are, Sir Sunrider," he added. She chuckled again at his mockery of her Knighthood, it was all in good fun. It was then however that the door slammed open drawing their attention to the figure there. It was Amee, the woman who had helped Jolee after his fight with Norik.</p>
<p>"Come quick!" she exclaimed, "The King's men are marching into town, and it doesn't look like their here to find anyone, they're marching as if for war," she said, she seemed out of breath, as if she had been running. Judging from her news, she most likely was.</p>
<p>"Damn... we haven't even had time to finish training the rebels..." Nomi cursed moving for the door, Jolee shrugged his shoulders then let out a heavy sigh, following behind her.</p>
<p>"So... we got a plan?" Nomi cast a look at the younger Jedi for a moment.</p>
<p>"Jolee, ask me that one more time and I'm going to hurt you..." he said. Jolee flashed a grin.</p>
<p>"Worse than throwing me into a wall again?" he teased. She grinned back at him.</p>
<p>"Ooooh yes," she told him, turning back to the path ahead. Jolee stopped watching her for a moment. She wouldn't dare... would she?</p>
<p>***********</p>
<p>Maks Darkon led the men forward, they didn't like the idea of coming to this town to slaughter its inhabitants, but it was the General's specific orders. They had killed the man at the old wooden gates, and his daughter had ran off. They figured the rebels the General had mentioned would have come swarming out at any moment, so imagine their surprise when a single couple strolled down the street toward them. A tall slender woman , fiery red hair, bright green eyes that he could see even from the formation. The smirk she wore, for some strange reason, unnerved him. The man at her side was dark skinned, long black hair billowing wildly about his head, his dark brown eyes taking in the squad as they leveled their weapons at the pair.</p>
<p>"Uh... I don't think you want to do that," said the man. Darkon smirked at him.</p>
<p>"I think I'll be the judge of that... Fire!" he called. The men fired at the pair, the snap hiss of something echoing in the air. Red blaster bolts seemed to ricochet off the weapons the two drew. Lightsabers? Jedi? Luckily Darkon had experience in dealing with this sort of thing... He shouted out the command for his men to move as they fired to keep them from being taken down by their own shots as he reached to his belt, plucking a thermal detonator off of it.</p>
<p>"Now!" cried the woman. The grenade never left Darkon's hand. A large object struck him in the side, sending him careening to the side with a grunt, a booted foot landing on his hand, holding the object in place. His eyes focused up at the older man with the bulbous nose, his eyes slowly taking in the swarming populace that seemed to crawl out of everywhere at once. His men falling fast due to the sheer force of the surprise.</p>
<p>"Welcome to Briar Shii," said the man who was standing on his hand before his fist closed his eyes rather abruptly.</p>
<p>*************</p>
<p>The squad had been taken completely by surprise by the rebels after the trap had been sprung. Nomi nodded in silent satisfaction. Maybe the rebels would be ready.</p>
<p>"Before they realize they just lost a squad we need to go ahead and do a counter," she told the others.</p>
<p>"A straight raid?" asked Delta Reinhardt, the man who had been spearheading the rebellion before the two Jedi arrived.</p>
<p>"Yeah, they'll never expect it," added Nomi. Jolee smirked at her, "What?"</p>
<p>"You prefer the direct approach?" he asked her.</p>
<p>"Not like we have much of a choice," Jolee raised his brow at that, before looking to the fallen soldiers.</p>
<p>"We do... I say we return their squad..." Jolee said, one man looked up at him with a soft groan, he didn't seem to like where this conversation was going...</p>
<p>"What do you-" Nomi paused, her eyes widening as she looked down at the men. She walked to the one who had groaned, crouching beside him, "What size do you wear?" she asked, flashing him a dark grin.</p>
<p>**************</p>
<p>She tried to focus, fighting through the waves of nausea that washed over her. The staff her king wielded was something else alright. Besides the purple lightning that was used to wrack her body again and again, there was other darker aspects to it. General Norik often referred to it as an ancient artifact of one of the greatest Sith Lords to ever burn across the galaxy. The king would often rebuke him as he was doing now. Nayama couldn't move, couldn't even raise her head, but she heard the voices quite clearly from her prone position on the floor where she had been left after her latest treatment.</p>
<p>"There is one who is greater than even Ragnos," the king was saying. When Norik asked who the king didn't dare answer. It didn't really matter in her mind what they were babbling on about, she was still fighting the forces raging within her body. Why was the man she felt she could ever be loyal too attack her like this? Something about awakening that which she wished to keep dormant. Whatever was dormant inside of her she'd rather keep it that way.</p>
<p>"Forget it, milord," came the voice of the Chiss, "I came to report to you about the rebellion,"</p>
<p>"Ah yes... go on," the king said, she could hear him shifting as he sat down.</p>
<p>"It is being quelled as we speak, and the supplies they have will be added to that which we've already received," Nayama's finger twitched for a moment. The rebels? Supplies? That got her attention, something Jolee had said to her made her curious. Oh... Jolee... She felt another pang, she had to admit he had grown on her during his stay at the lovely Ukati prison resort... Oh Force... she gained his sense of humor. Maybe she'll get lucky and the king would just kill her. Her green eyes shifted over him for a moment, the king was sitting in the large chair he used as a throne, his chin held in his hand pensively. His elbow on his knee as he leaned forward in silent thought for a few seconds.</p>
<p>"We should begin our assault on the Rim Worlds," he said, "The food will go to the Sith's Jedi, the rest of the soldiers and crew members will have to earn their rations, it'll keep morale going," he said. The Chiss nodded lightly as Nayama's mind fought over that. Food? The people were starving, and she had believed that it had been because of the rebels, she had no idea that the rebels were the ones trying to get food to the people, as the case seemed to be. Jolee died fighting for her people... He had died defending <em>her</em>. That realization seemed to feed her body, strength flowing back into her. Jolee was a good man then, and she had been one of the bad guys... That didn't make her happy at all. She turned over, pushing upward to struggle to her feet. Her eyes moving toward the pair, her gaze full of malice.</p>
<p>"So... Jolee was right?" she asked, no formalities, no titles...</p>
<p>"Ah, she awakens," said General Norik with a white smile.</p>
<p>"I see this... She's finally tapping into that which lies within," the king said standing, "Now let's see if she dares to unleash it," Nayama let out a soft growl.</p>
<p>"That doesn't answer my question," she hissed striding up the steps.</p>
<p>"That padawan was indeed right, Nayama," said Norik, "War is on the horizon, we need the supplies,"</p>
<p>"A war you're declaring," she stated. The king shrugged, conceding to the fact, "And you expect me to help with your warmongering?" she asked suddenly bursting into motion. Her muscles screamed at her to stop her charge at the king, but she didn't listen. She wanted to throttle the man. The king sighed pointing the two horns of the staff at Nayama's form. Purple lightning crackled suddenly from the object, filling her field of vision.</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>The squad marched toward the palace gates. The group looked somewhat nervous, save the squad leader and one man. In fact they exuded sheer confidence... until the man let out a cry, which he promptly bit off. His body shook as if he was being electrocuted, dropping to his knees. The leader turned sharply in surprise as the guards began moving toward them.</p>
<p>"Jolee... Push it off," Nomi said, sharper than she intended, "You're going to blow our cover," she added. Jolee groaned softly before he stood up. She could see the flesh on his face, the only exposed part of him, twitch sporadically. He nodded weakly, and once again Nomi was impressed with the man's fortitude.</p>
<p>"We. Need. To. Hurry." he said fighting the waves of nausea that threatened to claim him. She nodded then turned to face the guards.</p>
<p>"What happened?" asked one of them. Nomi shrugged looking back to Jolee, he looked like he just wanted to lie down and die, or rush forward and kill the guards.</p>
<p>"The rebels tried to ambush us," Nomi said, thinking quickly as she turned to face the guards, "He got hit with a vibroshiv, luckily it bounced off of his armor, but it was a pretty heavy blow, we'll be taking him to medical," she said. The guard stared at her for a moment.</p>
<p>"You lost? Medical is back toward the barracks," the guard said. Nomi winced at that then raised her hand.</p>
<p>"The king wished to see us though, you should let us through just the same," she said.</p>
<p>"The king wished to see you though, we should let you through anyway," said the guards as one. Jolee usually would have said something funny, but his jaw was still tensing as they moved past the men to the palace gates.</p>
<p>***********</p>
<p>Once inside Nomi turned to put her hands on Jolee's shoulders, he looked like he was about to collapse.</p>
<p>"Whats wrong, Jolee? Are you okay?" she asked. He slumped forward a bit, trying to take a breath. He felt like he had been hooked up to the power coupling of a capital ship. He could see purple lightning flashing just behind his eyes.</p>
<p>"They're... torturing her..." Jolee growled softly. Nomi's brows furrowed at that.</p>
<p>"The girl Jolee? Why can you feel it and I can't...?" she asked curious.</p>
<p>"I... I don't know... She's an Enforcer, she shot me down, foiled three of my attempts to escape prison... I had to kidnap her to escape," he told her. That made her brows shoot straight up.</p>
<p>"She's one of the king's elites?" she asked incredulously, "Why would they be torturing one of [i]them[/i]?" she asked. Jolee scowled at her tone, he didn't like it.</p>
<p>"She's not like that, the king and his General... Norik I think his name was, lied to their soldiers, Norik took her," he explained. Delta had been silent up until that moment.</p>
<p>"Can you be so sure?" he asked. Jolee merely shrugged.</p>
<p>"I felt her heart, Del... I'm a Jedi, remember?" Delta still didn't seem so sure, neither did Nomi, though her uncertainty was based elsewhere.</p>
<p>"How has your bond become so strong with her?" she asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know, she's a good pers-" she cut him off with a wave of her hand.</p>
<p>"Jolee, listen to me, I've had a similar sensation before, only it was with Andur," Jolee blinked for a moment. Andur Sunrider, he was a great Jedi, Nomi's husband back when marriages and love between Jedi weren't condemned.</p>
<p>"When he died, I felt something tear through me, I felt as though I had died, its not just a bond in the Force we shared Jolee, you're in love with the girl..." Nomi told him. Jolee straightened at that.</p>
<p>"I don't see how that's the case... I mean, sure, she's good looking... but..." he paused, recalling his sudden urge to use the Force to grab her rump in a nice little distraction that was doomed to failure. Still, it was worth it, he mused. He didn't tell Nomi that however... he still had some teeth left over since Nayama had hit him, he wished to keep them.</p>
<p>"That is a dangerous path, Jolee, I know... I struck down his murderers with his own lightsaber in anger, in hatred... for about five seconds I was the epitome of the Dark Side. When I recovered I had vowed never to pick up the lightsaber again... Luckily I stumbled across Thon," she said then shrugged.</p>
<p>"I know all that Nomi, just... trust me?" he asked. Nomi paused for a moment, then smirked, ruffling his hair.</p>
<p>"Always kid... come on..."</p>
<p>*********</p>
<p>While the squad moved through the palace in search of the lost girl (and hopefully the king to overthrow him), Amee waited in the wings with the rest of the rebels. Her mind was racing as she thought over her job once they got inside. First her father would place the charges, then continue on away from the blast. Once blown they'd all move inside and the fighting would begin in full. She didn't like that idea too much. They were all Ukati, it should never have come to this, but the people were dying. She needed to focus on her job at hand though. She wasn't much of a warrior, but she was the medic, she'd help whoever she could, no matter which side they were on. That was her task. She would do her best to make sure people didn't die. She just hoped the Jedi could protect her father. She thought for a moment, looking down at the spiny ground she knelt upon, the spines were the fallen vegetation from the surrounding trees. Everyone was kneeling, for the mere fact that it offered more concealment from the watchful eyes of the guards and the soldiers, but something was drawing her to kneel, and now, bow her head. It wasn't often she asked the Force for help, then again she wasn't really that religious, but she believed in the Force, hell, she'd seen it used countless times when Jolee and Nomi had been training up for this mission. She thought for a moment, then simply asked for the usual Jedi salutation. May the Force be with them.</p>
<p>As the thoughts left her head, however, it was evident that the next stage of the rebellion was now underway.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*BOOM!*</strong>
</p>
<p>Amee jumped, before looking up to see the raining debris of the side of the palace wall. She sighed, then stood, everyone standing behind her.</p>
<p>"This is it!" she cried as she watched soldiers and guards alike swarming around the area like some sort of hive insect, "Attack!" she shouted, pointing forward. And with that simple word, the battle began.</p>
<p>***************</p>
<p>Nomi threw out an expletive every now and then as they moved through the corridors, smoke had drifted in from behind them where the charges had been set, and people started recognizing Jolee, he apparently made quite an impression in his stay here. Half the corridor was illuminated in green, the other half in blue, as the two Jedi cleared the soldiers that came moving down the hallway, it wasn't really that hard, once the shooting started they found themselves having to dodge their own blaster bolts. When they realized they couldn't hit the pair without risking getting shot themselves, they back pedalled quickly. However, they called out the warning that the squad of Ukati soldiers coming there way wasn't really Ukati soldiers... They pushed them back further and further, trying to just continue to gain ground. She turned as they entered a large chamber, her lightsaber coming out to deflect another blaster shot. However Jolee's hand caught her wrist and yanked her away. The red blast that shot past them put a huge hole in the wall where she had been, her eyes widening in surprise.</p>
<p>"So you are the Jedi I heard so much about," came a dark, sinister voice. Nomi looked slowly up to the dais to see a small man with white hair, he looked old, she mused. In his hands he held a black staff, the two spikes at the top where pointed in their direction. A deep darkness seemed to radiate from the man. Behind him stood a blue skinned man with crimson eyes, his bald head had a purple, circular tattoo that covered most of his right eye. The Chiss, General Norik, that Jolee had told her about, the other man must have been the king himself. Lying on the floor in front of the pair laid the lifeless form of a young woman, fiery red hair, much like Nomi's own, covered her face. She spared a glance at Jolee for a moment, watching his eyes flash dangerously at the sight.</p>
<p>"Calm yourself Jolee..." she whispered.</p>
<p>"I'm rather impressed in your companion there, Lady Jedi," mocked Norik, "I had thought him dead, he's rather resourceful," he said.</p>
<p>"No matter, we'll rectify that soon enough, Norik," said the king, turning his staff toward Jolee, the purple lightning he had used on Nayama streaked toward him. Nomi moved to push him away, but Jolee turned, throwing her to the ground so he could take the brunt of the shock. He stood there, his eyes staring into the king's own. Something was wrong... why didn't Jolee go down? Nomi stared up at him in awe and wonder, and ultimately... fear.</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>
  <em>Jolee? Is that you?</em>
</p>
<p>Nayama's voice echoed in Jolee's head the instant before the lightning hit. When it did, it was excruciating, but he didn't show it.</p>
<p><em>Are you alright?</em> He thought, suddenly taking a painful step forward.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't move...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't try.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm so sorry, you were right about them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shh... I'll take care of them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't let them hurt me anymore... please.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No one will hurt you ever again... I swear it.</em>
</p>
<p>Anger suddenly flared in his eyes as he strode forward, faster than before, the king looked alarmed as he broke into a run straight at him, lightsaber raking the ground behind him, the purple lightning crackling around him. Jolee sprung into the air, his weapon going backward over his head into a downward chop. The stench of burnt ozone reached his nose as his weapon collided violently with the crimson blade of Norik.</p>
<p>"Ah... I sense a lot of anger in you," the Sith taunted, pushing against him violently to cause him to stagger back. "Maybe you might put up more of a fight this time," he teased, swinging for Jolee's stomach. Jolee tucked himself backwards, narrowly avoiding the cutting blade. Jolee snarled at the Chiss, the man getting in his way to killing the one responsible for hurting Nayama... He swung at the man's face, the red blade barely getting in the way in time to block the savage attack. Jolee spun, dropping to one knee, Norik jumping into the air to avoid the slash at his legs, flipping over the Jedi to land behind him, swinging downward. Jolee's hand came up, the weapons cracking together once more, but this time Jolee pushed... hard. Norik fell down the steps that had led up to the dais to crash on the floor. Jolee followed, leaping after him, lightsaber leading the way. Norik's blade came up to block as Jolee landed on him, pushing down slowly.</p>
<p>"Jolee! Stop!" came Nomi's voice, Jolee ignored her, more intent on cutting the Sith in half. He could feel Nomi move toward him, but the more deadly aspect of the king's staff cut her off. The red beam punching a hole in the ground between them.</p>
<p>"Let's see how this plays out," the king said with a dark grin. Nomi dared a glance over her shoulder to the rebels, and saw that more fighting had broken out as soldiers and guards where trying to come to the defense of their king. With a sigh, Nomi turned to face their ruler. So this was it then, she mused. Leaping into the air as the king let loose another powerful blast of energy. It was odd, in the beam she could feel a void in the Force, as if it was draining the Force around it. That was it! The staff was storing energy! She turned about in the air, slashing at the king, he barely got the staff in the way to block as she landed. The weapon hissed against the staff, but could not cut through it. A flash struck her in the back of her mind, and she felt a chill run down her back as she saw the original wielder of the weapon. The Sith Lord, Marka Ragnos, himself. The creature had been half Sith... true Sith, the species, not the fanatical cult. This was the sword that he had wielded to cut a swath through the galaxy, made into a staff... She let out a grunt as the staff connected with her gut, the flash had distracted her. As the staff hit it let out a lower powered blast that left her on her back.</p>
<p>"Fools, you cannot stop us..." he said. Jolee dared a look up at the dais pushing down harder, trying to get to the king before Nomi got the joy of killing him. Norik however, decided it best to stop lying on his back, and brought up a foot, straight into Jolee's groin. Jolee let out a shout before falling to the side.</p>
<p>"That's for before..." Norik said coming to his feet warily. Jolee struggled to his feet, staring at the man for a moment, before the pair charged each other. Their weapons colliding with enough force to blow out a nearby window. Transparisteel flew through the air wildly... (Author's Note: Let it be known that transparisteel is used on high security buildings as well as windows on starships... these things are strong... so just imagine the force... or Force rather, behind that... anyway, now back to the chapter, enjoy).</p>
<p>Jolee turned about, then swung toward Norik, their blades connecting again, then again. The humming crash of the two weapons sending up a cacophany that filled the chamber. Jolee felt something working its way through his mind, a sweet, dark sensation that he wanted more of, he wanted to see Norik fall before him, wanted to see his blood cover the very ground that he stood upon... No... perhaps he'd have a little fun with him after he was done...</p>
<p>*************</p>
<p>
  <em>She felt like she was falling. Her body hurt, she could feel that much, and she could feel... what? Pain, anger, rage, hatred? No, they weren't all her's... Jolee? Jolee! She could barely form coherent thought. She felt the sweet taste of death, savored it... no.. .nothing was dead yet. She wished for it? No, was it her? Where did she begin, where did she end? Lightning crackled even in her mind, her very soul felt scarred by the savage attacks done by the man she once trusted as her king. The stench of burnt ozone filled her senses, mugging everything up even further. The repeated crash of fighting deafening her. Wait... Jolee? She knew he was there... she had heard him, she had felt him inside her mind. It had given her strength if only for an instant. Why him? He was a nuisance, annoying... cute... wait what? No... that was the sense of fierce emotions, she could feel him! It was tearing him apart.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No Jolee! Stop!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her voice echoed only in her mind, but she felt the emotions falter. There was a concern there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't worry about me, just.. do the right thing...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And there was a sharp pain in her shoulder. She winced inwardly, struggling through the fog.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There is emotion, yet there is peace...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She would have smiled at his voice if she had control of her body at that moment...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Give him hell, as a Jedi...</em>
</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>Jolee took a step back as Norik's lightsaber left a burn against Jolee's shoulder. Right where Norik had stabbed him on the cliffside before. Nayama's voice in his mind had stopped him, the sweet taste he had felt before was replaced with a bitter after taste. The Dark Side had been welling up inside of him, and he was releasing it on Norik up until then. Her voice had pulled him out of the darkness... Perhaps he did love her. He'd be mad not to he mused. His next strike was more calculated, even, less full of emotion.</p>
<p>"Aw... I was hoping for more of a fight," Norik said with a smirk, he had to have felt his return from darkness.</p>
<p>"Eh, I wanted to give you a sporting chance," said Jolee, finding a much needed joke. He didn't like the Dark Sided him... so serious. Boring...</p>
<p>"Ah, how nice of you," said Norik blocking a blow easily now, turning back toward Jolee with a downward chop. Jolee blocked but found himself on his knees with a grunt. He forgot about the power behind his attacks, must be the Dark Side of the Force, he mused. They came together again, entering into the deadly dance once more.</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>Nomi rolled backwards as the two spikes on the top of the staff perforrated the ground where she had been, coming up fast. The king lunged forward, her lightsaber snapping to the side to slam into the side of the staff, pushing it away. The lightsaber coming back around to hit it again, harder, the spikes sticking into the wall. Another strike wrenched it from the king's grasp, a sideways kick sending him toppling down the stairs. Nomi raised a single brow at that. He had been easier to defeat than she had thought. And the darkness she had felt... it wasn't coming from him, it was the staff of Marka Ragnos. She looked to the man, moving between himself at the staff, part of her knew it needed to be destroyed, but she felt something about it, something more that would be done with it. For good or bad, it still had a future. She turned her weapon to aim at the king.</p>
<p>"Yield." she said simply. The king's eyes looked up at her fearfully quickly nodding his agreement.</p>
<p>"I do! I do! Don't kill me!" he cried. She rolled her eyes before moving toward him, pulling him up.</p>
<p>"Idiot, Jedi don't make a habit of killing their enemies unless all other means have been exhausted," she told him, pausing at the fight between Jolee and Norik. Jolee seemed to be in trouble, but he had cast aside the darkness that had begun to claim him, maybe he had a stronger will than she thought, she mused. She spared another glance at the king, growling softly as Delta ran up. His arm was covered in blood, hanging limp at his side, but he'd live, and he was still giving one hell of a fight.</p>
<p>"Watch him..." she told the rebel leader. The older man didn't question her, he simply took one look at the king, and grinned.</p>
<p>"No problem," he said as Nomi rushed to help Jolee. She came in fast from the Chiss's side, swinging for his neck. The General turned sharply, avoiding the slash, bringing his weapon over so all three weapons connected together in a six pronged star. Ruby, emerald, and sapphire light played across the three combantants.</p>
<p>"You can wait your turn," said Norik, snapping his hand at Nomi. She flew backward crashing to the ground. Jolee turned about, stabbing for Norik's gut, but again the Sith blocked the blow. Nomi came to her feet in a flick of her back, moving into the fight once more, her blade came in high, Jolee's low. Norik ducked, bringing his lightsaber down to block Jolee's attack, Nomi missing completely. Norik's free hand snapped out, catching Jolee in the jaw with his gauntleted fist. Jolee's head snapped to the side, falling to the ground from the sheer force behind the blow. A sharp kick upward caught Nomi in the gut, surprised at the speed the Sith was moving, she felt her ribs crack from the impact. He spun about, his other foot sweeping her legs out from under her.</p>
<p>"Fine... You won't wait... pay the price!" Norik said rolling over her to stab straight down. She let out a cry of pain as the lightsaber pierced her shoulder. It seemed the General liked to cause the pain of holding his weapon in that position. Only he learned his lesson from Jolee... This time he threw another punch, catching her between the eyes. The world swam about her, flashes of stars blinding her as he struck her again, then again, then again. She felt him leave her body abruptly before her head fell to the side, surrendering to the oblivion of unconsciousness.</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>Jolee rubbed his jaw, straightening it a bit, felt like it had been dislocated. He turned back to the fight to see Norik over Nomi, seeming to pummel her into the ground. With a growl he raised his hand and sent Norik flying from her body. He could still feel her life signs... she was alive, but weak. He could finish this fight then. He moved after Norik, watching him stand to square off against him once more.</p>
<p>"Alright... I'm growing tired of that..." Norik said, twisting his head to the side, causing his neck to pop, "It's time we finish this," he said running at the Jedi. Jolee stood perfectly still, bringing his arm up at the last second, parrying his attack, then snapped his head back to avoid another punch. Norik turned his hand about catching Jolee's wrist, turning it sharply. There was a crack that echoed in Jolee's ear followed by a pained cry. His lightsaber flying from his grasp to clatter uselessly against the ground.</p>
<p>"Today... I kill two Jedi..." Norik said with a dark grin, swinging at Jolee's stomach. Jolee, while sporting his newly broken wrist, however was still thinking fast, his foot coming up to catch the hilt of Norik's weapon, stopping it midswing. His leg bent at the knee as he brought it up into the Sith's gut causing him to release his ruined limb. He drew it back cradling it against his chest, slowly backing away. He couldn't fight left handed... hell, he doubted he could catch his saber if he called it to him. Norik slowly straightened, smiling darkly, holding his hand out. Jolee released a scream as blue lightning crackled between them, dropping him to his knees.</p>
<p>"Goodbye Jedi," said Norik, raising his arm up preparing to strike Jolee down with his weapon. However, he stopped. The reason behind that protruded from his chest. His eyes widened as he looked down to the burning, blinding pain. There was the green blade of Jolee's lightsaber. His eyes moved accusingly toward Jolee, but noted how he looked surprised at well. With that, he fell before Jolee, revealing to him his saviour. Nayama rested on her knees, one hand on the ground, her breath coming in short, shallow gasps. Their eyes met for a moment. Finally Jolee spoke.</p>
<p>"Finally decided to wake up, huh?" he asked. Her smile caused one to appear on his face as well before he inched his way closer to her.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he said to her, she simply shrugged.</p>
<p>"So am I, I should have trusted you, and yet... you came for me," she said softly leaning forward, "I'm forever in your debt," she told him. He smiled wider at that, then simply did what he had meant to do upon their first meeting... he kissed her, long and hard. When he broke it, both could barely breathe, their eyes still closed.</p>
<p>"Consider the debt settled..." he whispered.</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>Amee entered the chamber finally, the rebels where making good leeway, she thought. However, when she saw Norik fall, she noticed something else as well. Her father. He was lying on his back, something protruding from his throat. The one who had left it there looked up at her before making his way through a door that had opened behind the "throne". She let out a soft cry, rushing to his side. Blood gurgled from the opening the knife had created, pooling around her feet as she dropped to her knees.</p>
<p>"No..." she muttered, trying to stop the flow. He reached up weakly to take her hand in his. His words came out garbled, blood flowing from his lips.</p>
<p>"Sh... no... don't speak..." she cried softly, holding his head in her lap. She gripped the handle of the knife, not really daring to pull it out, she knew it would kill him. He was dead already though, and he was in pain. She let out a sob then simply yanked. His eyes widened, his hand tightening on her's. A smile slowly formed upon his lips before he slumped lifelessly in her arms. She let out a silent sob, pulling him closer to her body, holding him there. They had won, she realized, but at what cost?</p>
<p>***********</p>
<p>
  <em>Three days later...</em>
</p>
<p>The trio slowly approached the awaiting craft, Nomi's face was nearly indistiguishable from the lovely Jedi she was, but given time it'd heal, bandages wrapped about her ribs beneath her robes. Jolee wore a brace about his wrist, holding it in place. Nayama however, appeared unscathed, but she had wounds of her own that the distraught Amee could not mend, however, Jolee seemed to be doing a good job. She still wasn't sure what to do about that kiss, she would have retaliated a bit more violently had they not been more hurt, but she found that she didn't want to. He had earned that kiss... Maybe more. She studied him for a moment as he helped her up the ramp. She had danced with him a bit last night and the night before during the celebration, she didn't dance... there was something about him perhaps that called to her.</p>
<p>"What?" Jolee asked. She offered him a grin, then leaned forward to kiss his cheek.</p>
<p>"Nothing..." she said, "Let's go meet these old Masters," she told him. Jolee smiled softly, almost goofily she noted, reaching up to touch his cheek.</p>
<p>"Sure thing," he said. "Next stop, Coruscant,"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>